The Discovery
by WouldWonderful
Summary: Who will find out Miley's secret? How will they find out? And who's fault is it? Find out in this fic! Please read and review!
1. Seaview Learns the Truth Part One

CHAPTER 1

SEAVIEW LEARNS THE TRUTH

(PART ONE)

Lilly was in homeroom by herself, because Miley was home with laryngitis, because of a concert the night before. Oliver was asleep…again. Lilly was daydreaming about meeting Orlando Bloom…again.

Suddenly Amber and Ashley walked in. Noticing Lilly by herself, Amber decided to find out where Miley was.

"Hey Lilly, where's Miley?" Amber asked.

"She's sick, she has laryngitis," Lilly answered absentmindedly.

"What? Doesn't that mean her ear hurts?" Ashley asked.

"What a baby!" Amber and Ashley said together. "Ooh! Tss," they said as they touched fingers.

Lilly groaned. "No, her ear doesn't hurt, how dumb are you? She lost her voice because she had a concert last night." Realizing what she said, Lilly tried to fix her mistake. "Not that she's Hannah Montana or something," she said with a "whoopsy!" smile. She realized she had made it worse and hit her self in the head. "Sheesh Lilly, when are you ever gonna learn?" she said to herself.

"Wait, Miley's Hannah Montana?" Amber said in confusion.

"Um, I know this answer is going to freak you out, so I'm just not going to say it," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Ooh! That means Miley _is_ Hannah Montana!" Ashley shrieked.


	2. Seaview Learns the Truth Part Two

CHAPTER 2

SEAVIEW LEARNS THE TRUTH

(PART TWO)

"No! No! Sh-she's not Hannah. I mean, _Miley_ isn't Hannah Montana. No way. She's not! Really! You have to believe me! Well, you don't have to, but it sure would help! Please?" Lilly stumbled over the words. Miley was going to kill her!

"Whatever, we need proof that that geek is really considered famous," Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well there is no proof, she's not Hannah!" Lilly shrieked pleadingly. However, she wasn't very convincing.

"I still say that there's something fishy about this," Amber said thoughtfully. "Tell Miley we're coming over after school."

Just then the bell rang and Lilly heaved a sigh of relief. "I just have to warn Miley and we'll be fine," she said to herself as she ran into the bathroom.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial number 2.

"Hello?" Miley answered faintly. She was hoarse and croaky, but Lilly could tell she was getting better.

"Miley, how do we convince people that you're not Hannah Montana?"

"Well I don't know, so good thing we'll never need to do that. Nobody thinks I'm Hannah. At least not the people we don't want to think I'm Hannah. I think. I mean, I don't think that they think I'm Hannah. By them I mean the kids at school. They don't think I'm Hannah. I don't think they do. Do you? I mean, they couldn't think that, could they? I don't think they could. Lilly, do they know? Think! Think!" Miley said excitedly.

"Okay, first of all, you need to stop saying the word 'think'", Lilly said. "And second of all, actually, the kids at school are all going to know you're Hannah…because the gossip queens just found out."

"Lilly, that's ridiculous. Amber and Ashley didn't find out that I'm Hannah Montana."

"Miley, yes they did! Unless we can find a way to prove them wrong…"


	3. Miley, Are You Mad?

CHAPTER 3

MILEY, ARE YOU MAD?

"What? Lilly how did Amber and Ashley find out?" Miley asked incredulously.

"I accidentally kind of told them. I didn't mean to, but they're so dumb with them thinking laryngitis meant that your ear hurt, and their whole 'Ooh! Tss' thing, it's just so annoying!" Lilly exclaimed.

"So you TOLD THEM I WAS HANNAH MONTANA!" Miley almost had a heart attack.

"Miley, are you mad?" Lilly asked. She really didn't want Miley to hate her.

"I don't know Lilly, I just can't believe this happened! How are we supposed to convince everyone that I'm not Hannah?"

"Well maybe Amber and Ashley decided not to tell anyone," Lilly said hopefully. But this thought proved to be wrong when she walked into the hallway and saw everyone staring at her, and the kids that weren't giving her strange looks were whispering and Lilly could hear the words "Miley" and "Hannah Montana."

"Lilly, I've got to go think of a way to get out of this," Miley said, and before Lilly could protest, she had already hung up.

"Amber, Ashley? Uh, Miley really isn't Hannah Montana, so I'd appreciate it if you would just not tell people that, okay?"

"Prove that she's not Hannah and we'll stop gossiping," Ashley said with a devilish grin.

Lilly had no idea how she was supposed to convince Seaview Middle School that Miley Stewart really _wasn't_ Hannah Montana.


	4. It Involves Being Hannah

CHAPTER 4

IT INVOLVES BEING HANNAH

Lilly didn't eat much at lunch, or pay attention in any of her classes. She was too busy thinking of a way to convince the school that Miley wasn't Hannah. At the end of last period she finally thought of a way. She ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang and rushed to Miley's house.

"Miley, Miley! I have a plan! We can convince everyone that you're not Hannah!" Lilly squealed.

"What's the plan?" Miley asked excitedly.

"It involves being Hannah."


	5. Let's Do It!

CHAPTER 5

LET'S DO IT!

Once Lilly had explained her plan, Miley thought about it for a few seconds and then said "Let's do it!"

"Okay!" Lilly said and then they got to work on the plan.

The next day at school Miley and Lilly set to work. They told everyone that Hannah Montana was going to be coming to their school to give a speech and perform "If We Were a Movie."

"Miley, shut up, you _are_ Hannah Montana," Amber said with a scoff when Miley told her the "news."

"No I'm not, and I'll prove it to you once Hannah gets here," Miley insisted.

"If you're not Hannah then how do you know that she's going to be here?"

"I overheard Principal Hawks say it to Miss Dade. He said that Hannah will be here for the morning assembly, so we should probably go get good seats, don't you think?"

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Ashley," Amber said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the auditorium.

"The plan is working. Everyone thinks that Hannah Montana is going to come to our school!" Lilly exclaimed when Miley met up with her in the auditorium.

"I know, this is great! I have to go become Hannah!" Miley said with a smile. Then she rushed down the hall and into the bathroom.

Once Miley had changed into Hannah, she got on the stage in the auditorium and began her speech. "Hello Seaview Middle School! How is everybody doing?" Miley called into the audience. This was followed by a burst of applause.

"I'm here today because of your immense help with the new-found charity, Environment Kids! You all cleaned up at least one community park and I want to reward you all with a short performance and some autographs!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, I'd like to call up the girl who sold the most environment pamphlets, Miley Stewart!"

Of course, no one came onto the stage. "Miley Stewart? Where are you?" Miley asked. She was doing a very good acting job.

Just then Lilly rushed onto the stage. "Miley's so excited to meet you, she's in the bathroom throwing up!" Lilly said this so excitedly, but it was really gross, so a few kids laughed and a few others gagged.

"Okay, well I'll just do my performance and then Miley can come on up here afterwards." Miley said with a shrug. The plan had pretty much worked. The other kids would probably forget all about Miley once Hannah started signing autographs. And they did! Miley being Hannah wasn't mentioned at all the whole rest of the day!


	6. Wait, Why?

CHAPTER 6

WAIT, WHY?

That day after school Lilly came over to Miley's house. Lilly sat on the couch and Miley went to get them sodas.

"You know what I just thought of?" Miley asked when she sat down and handed Lilly her soda.

"What?" Lily asked, taking a big sip and making a funny face because of the large amount of carbonation.

"Well, why did we do this? Why don't we want people to know that I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you're going to have to answer that one by yourself, because I'm not the one that wants to keep it a secret, that's you," Lilly answered simply.

"I know, but I just don't want people to know because they wouldn't treat me the same, but maybe that's a good thing…"

"Miley, no! We just went through this whole scheme so people wouldn't know you were Hannah, and now you _want_ them to know! That is just stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Miley exclaimed. Why couldn't Lilly be more understanding?

"I'm not calling you stupid, I'm calling that idea stupid! I mean, why do you all of a sudden want everyone at school to know that you're Hannah Montana?"

"Like I said, maybe they would treat me different, like I was actually someone important."

"You _are_ important Miley, don't you know that? You have two best friends and I mean, you wouldn't have enemies like Amber and Ashley if they weren't jealous!" Lilly said a little angrily. Why did Miley have to change her mind so much?

"Lilly, Amber and Ashley are not jealous of me! There's no way! Why would they be jealous of a hillbilly?"

"Miley, now you're just believing what they want you to believe. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I guess we don't have to tell anyone else that I'm Hannah Montana."

"Right. Your life is great the way it is, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Lilly," Miley said as she hugged her.


	7. A Great Gift

CHAPTER 7

A GREAT GIFT

Lilly got an idea the next day. A great idea. It would be a great gift for Miley. She knew that Miley wanted everyone to know she was Hannah, even though she told Lilly that she didn't. So Lilly decided that she was going to tell everyone that Miley was Hannah Montana.

On Monday Lilly got to school early and went to the office. She talked to Principal Hawks and he said he would let her make an important announcement.

Once homeroom had started, Lilly headed into the PA system room and turned on the microphone. "Hello, this is Lilly Truscott and I have a very important announcement to make," she said with a grin. "Miley Stewart, in the eighth grade, is teen pop sensation Hannah Montana!"

Lilly was proud of herself. She practically skipped to first period. Everyone was crowded around Miley, asking her questions and shoving posters and CD's in her face for autographs. Lilly knew Miley would be happy. Lilly waved to Miley with a smile, but Miley just gave Lilly a dirty look.


	8. A Bad Gift?

CHAPTER 8

A BAD GIFT?

Lilly was confused. Why was Miley mad at her? Lilly walked over to Miley and broke through the crowd. "Miley, I think we need to talk," she said quietly.

"Yeah, we do," Miley said, ignoring the CD's and posters that were being shoved in her face. She followed Lilly into a nearby bathroom.

"Miley, why are you mad at me? You told me you wanted everyone to treat you differently, like you were important, so I told them that you were Hannah. What's wrong with that?"

"No Lilly, you don't understand! I changed my mind, remember? You told me that I was important, and I agree with you. I don't need everyone to know that I'm Hannah, and you should just listen to me next time, okay!"

"I'm sorry Miley, I just thought-"

"No Lilly, you didn't think! You didn't think about how I would feel!" Miley screamed and then rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door in Lilly's face.


	9. The Apology

CHAPTER 9

THE APOLOGY

Miley signed a lot of autographs that day, and answered so many questions. But she did notice one thing: Lilly hadn't said a word to her ever since Miley had left her in the bathroom. This worried Miley, so she went to Lilly's house after school.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott, um, I'm not sure if Lilly's told you, but I'm Han-"

"Miley, no!" Lilly called down the stairs. "Come on up!"

Miley went upstairs and into Lilly's room. "Hey Lilly, I wanted to apologize for slamming the door in your face and telling you that you didn't care about my feelings, because I know you do, but I just don't want people to know that I'm Hannah Montana."

Lilly groaned. "I accept your apology, but I don't think we can convince people a second time that your not Hannah."

"I might have an idea. Do you remember when I told that reporter that I was Hannah and then I regretted it so I pretended I was an impersonator? Well, we could get her to tell everyone that I am, but we should pretend that we don't want her to tell them that, because we want them to think that I'm Hannah, get it?"

"Yeah, so let's get that reporter!" Lilly exclaimed.


	10. The Plan Begins

CHAPTER 10

THE PLAN BEGINS

The next day was Friday. Finally! Miley called up the reporter and left her a message. "Um, Hello Brandy, Taco, something…um, well this is Miley Stewart, from Seaview Middle School. Remember, where Jake Ryan went for a month and then left because they were doing a Zombie High movie? Yeah, well you know how I'm a Hannah Montana impersonator? Well, I told everyone I was Hannah and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell them that I'm not. Thanks, bye."

Miley knew that Brandy wouldn't be able to resist telling everyone that Miley was a Hannah impersonator, just because she had told her not to. The plan was in motion. Miley knew that this story would be on the news tonight.


	11. She's Not Really Hannah Montana

CHAPTER 11

SHE'S NOT REALLY HANNAH MONTANA

Sure enough, on the news later that night, there was the Hannah impersonator story about Miley Stewart. Now everyone thought that she really wasn't Hannah Montana. That was how Miley liked it. But she knew it would be kind of embarrassing on Monday, because of course she was expected to feel stupid that she had pretended to be Hannah Montana. Oh well.


	12. The Embarrassment

CHAPTER 12

THE EMBARRASSMENT

Monday actually wasn't that bad. A few people, including Amber and Ashley, made fun of her for pretending to be famous, but other then that, it was just a normal day. Miley's life was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be when she was one of the most famous teens in the world.


End file.
